Loyal comforter
by Mychele O'Carrik of Clonmel
Summary: Ten-year-old Will is bullied by his wardmate; Horace. Usually, with the aid of his quick wit, and the comfort of his two little wardmates, Alyss and Jenny, he can deal with it. But what happens when Will overhears Horace making fun of him to Alyss? Enjoy!
1. The Knight

** A/N fergot t' disclaimify. M'bad.**

**Disclaimer: sadly, Halt refuses to let Me buy him from John Flannagan:**

**Halt: "I won't be owned by a phsyco-maniac! I have two too many in my life!"**

***Gilan grins crazedly***

**Will: *giggle* "You said 'tu-tu'!" *giggle***

**Me: So, I don't own Ranger's apprentice. John Flannagan does.*grump grump* for now...Disclaimer for entire story.  
**

The Knight

He was at it again.

Horace was always making fun of Will; his size, his name (or lack thereof), his, well, _different _ways. Will could've taken it okay, he was used to it; though it still stung, he'd learned how to deal with it. His ability to come up with witty comebacks, often leaving Horace red-faced and unable to retort, gave Will satisfaction; and having feet as nimble as his wit certainly helped when escaping Horace after such a verbal sally. Besides, Jenny or Alyss always came to find him and make him feel better. Being only ten years old as he was didn't mean that he felt the hash comments of his wardmate any less, and Will often gave into the stinging tears that were sure to come after he'd gotten away from _him. _It was then that he most needed, and appreciated, the consolation that the two little girls could offer. They were his loyal comforters; Alyss soothed him with gentle words (she hated discomfort or strife of any kind), and Jenny cheered him with her bright exuberance. He would never admit it, but Will thought he liked girls better than boys.

"That's right! Go run off to cry baby!"

Yep. He _definitely_ liked girls better.

_He's so mean! I hate it when he talks about my father that way! My father was a knight, a mighty hero! Who does _he _think he is anyway? _Will fumed to himself.

Running outside, he jumped onto a rain barrel, carefully balancing on the thin rim, and pulled himself onto the low roof of the ward building; walking along the edge of the leaf-gutter, Will eventually crawled up to the weathervane, and on the other side of it, next to the little smoky chimney, was an old wooden trap-door which he'd discovered a while back. Hefting it open with a grunt, Will slipped into the small attic room on the other side. Will often came here after arguing, or fighting, with _him. _Crawling because of the low roof, Will made his way across the dusty floor to a certain corner. Pushing aside some dirty rags, he extracted a little wooden box. He opened it, and lifted the top of numerous things inside: a sketch of a knight in shining armor, atop a ferocious steed. His lofty plume billowed in the wind, his face was kind and fierce and courageous and recklessly-handsome all at once. The Baron had given it to Will one day, when Will was five. He remembered it as if it was yesterday...


	2. A Scone, A Sketch

A scone, a sketch

**A/N **_italics=flashback narration_

_**Bold italics=thoughts**_

Normal=talking

_Will crept carefully into the kitchen, after being certain that Master Chubb, the head chef, was nowhere in sight. Sneaking, creeping, slowly, step after cautious step, Will snuck up behind the kitchen maid, Libby, who was shelling peas. He tied one apron string to the leg of her wooden stool, the other to the handle of the bucket. Then, creeping back to the entrance, he deliberately "sneaked" in again; loudly. He grabbed a scone and ran off laughing obnoxiously. Of course, Libby jumped up in pursuit; and, of course, the bucket and stool wanted to come along. Long story short, he'd caused a giant ruckus, fifth that week, and been taken up to Baron Arald, who saw it as his duty to personally look after, and if necessary, reprimand the wardchildren when they were naughty. After a long lecture, the Baron looked down at the little boy, sitting timidly in a chair that was far too large for him._

"Well, well, lad, don't looks so glum. It's just that we can't really have little hooligans running around snatching scones and upsetting the kitchen maids now can we?" _He said kindly. The poor little lad was actually shaking in his seat! He'd never been taken to the Baron before, and was certain that a terrible doom awaited him. Hearing the kind-sounding voice, and not a wrath-full one, Will dared to look up. Doing so, something on the huge deck before him caught his eye. The Knight. Noticing, Arald followed Will's gaze until his eyes rested on the simple sketch._

"You like that, do you, er- what's your name again lad?"

"W-Wiwl."_ He stammered, forgetting that he must say _"sir".

"You like that Will?"_ Will only nodded, his eyes fixed on the drawing._

"Well, well. It's just a little sketch I did. You can have it young Will."_ Will's eyes widened._

"I-I-I can?"_ He barely dared to whisper, as if afraid that he'd heard wrong._

_Beaming, the Baron laughed. _

"Young'ns; always answer a question with question. Yes lad, of course you can have it."

_Will took it as it was handed to him, holding it as if it might break if he touched it too hard._

"Fath'r."_ He whispered to himself. Puzzled, Arald asked;_

"Excuse me?"

"Tha's what my Fath'r looked ."

_Arald's eye's saddened inexplicably._

_**Poor lad still thinks his father was a knight**__. _

"Hmm, how can you be so sure?"_ He asked softly, sounding much gentler than his usual loud self._

"My Fath'r was a great Knight; a hewo."

"He was, was he?"

"YESH."

"If you say so lad. Now run along; and I don't want to hear of any more mischief from you Master William."_ Arald said with mock seriousness._

_Eye's widening, Will stammered;_

"N-no sir!"

_Arald sighed._

_**No one gets my jokes…**_

_As Will walked out of the room, drawing clutched in his chubby little hands, he failed to notice a shadow-veiled figure watching from behind the door…Or was it merely that, a shadow?_


	3. A favor Returned

A favor returned

Now, as Will no-name sat alone up in his secret room, one, and then two slow tears trickled down his thin, dusty face, and rolled off the bridge of his nose; they landed on the drawing, blurring a bit of it. Alarmed, Will jumped up and grabbed one of the rags and dabbed at the precious drawing carefully. He was about to sit back down, but his observant eyes fell on a section of the plank flooring; a knot-hole had cracked and widened into a fairly long, narrow gap. Curious, Will bent over the hole, peering through. He stifled a gasp as he recognized the room below him; the main room of the wardbuilding! Below him in the room were Alyss, and _him. _He was talking to her; Will could barely hear what was being said, so he turned his ear to the hole to listen.

"Ha! That Will no-name is just a crybaby. He thinks he's smart, doesn't he? But we all know he's just a baby." That was Horace. Tensing instinctively, Will could picture the arrogant smirk on his face. The thought nauseated him. Then, he froze when he heard what Horace said next:

"Don't you think so Alyss? Isn't he annoying and dumb?" He guffawed.

Will Held his breath; somehow, he thought that if Alyss, the Alyss who always comforted him, the Alyss who was _almost _like a sister to Will, agreed with _him_, took _his_ side, then life as he knew it would end. Tragically. With bated breath, Will listened anxiously.

"Horace, there is no reason to make fun of Will; that's mean! How would you like it if someone called _you_ a baby? And made fun of _you_?" Alyss's voice was calm, but neither Horace nor Will, due to lack of observation on Horace's part, and lack of a good view on Will's, could see the defensive flash in her pale-grey eyes. Irked that the younger girl wouldn't take his part, Horace retorted hotly.

"No one would dare to call _me_ a baby. I'd thrash _them! _Why do you always take his side anyway? Humph!" Horace stormed out with a huff. Slowly, the little girl walked over to the table, sat, and laid her head on her folded arms on the table; as if she was suddenly very weary.

Up above, Will sat back from the hole, and let out a breath which he hadn't known he was holding; a giant grin on his peaked little face. She _hadn't_ deserted him! She was still his loyal comforter! Suddenly, the world didn't seem so bleak; his life would _not_ come to a tragic and premature end after all! Little did Alyss know what she had done for Will in that one speech; something which Will was made aware of when a small sigh reached him from below. Looking down, Alyss was still sitting at the table, head on the table, her posture the very picture of defeat. Jumping up, Will knew exactly what to do. Now he would have the chance to help Alyss the way she'd helped him!

He would be her loyal comforter.

* * *

"Good" Muttered the shadowy figure. " so far, he's naturally talanted, sympathetic, and above all, loyal. This should be good" Then he slipped away silently.

* * *

**A/N Heya all! Well, that's it. Thought it'd be fun to dolil story about when Will was younger. I think it said somewhere in book 1 that Alyss and Jenny always stood up for him, or sumfin. So, here came the story! I likes the idea that Halt was always watching him, and seeing what Traits ****he had for Ranger-hood. Review plz! I give u a cookie? Or coffee?**


	4. Tempers Flaring

Tempers Flaring

Quickly, Will scrambled out of his hiding place, entirely forgetting to replace the Knight, ran lightly along the ridgepole of the building, and slid down in front of the door. He flung it open in his excitement, startling Alyss, who looked up, wide eyed.

"Will! What's wrong? Is it Horace again? I'm sorry he's so mean Will, it's just…"

She was cut off when Will ran over to her and impulsively flung his arms around her, grinning like a maniac.

"Thanks Alyss! I knew you wouldn't let me down! Don't look so sad."

"Will, what are you talking about?"

"I was up in the attic, and I looked through a hole, and Horace was talking to you, and you told him not to make fun of me, and I was so happy, and, and," Ecstatically, he threw his arms around her again. Poor Alyss was starting to worry if Will was entirely sane; she'd never seen him like this before! Not that he was always glum and morose, but this was something else entirely!

"Will, what are you…"

She trailed off again as she noticed the piece of paper in Will's hand.

"What's that?" She pulled away and gave him a puzzled look.

"Did you draw that?"

"No, the Baron gave it to me." He puffed out his scrawny chest importantly.

"The Baron?"

"Yup."

He told her about Libby, and talking to Arald, and the sketch.

"I always wanted to be a Knight, like my father."

Confided Will, after he'd told the tale, which made the little courier-to-be laugh.

"But I'm worried that I won't get accepted into battleschool, cuz I'm so small." He sighed.

"HA! You, in battleschool? That's a joke."

Both the children were startled by the new voice.

It was Horace.

_Why didn't I hear him come in? Oh no, I must've forgotten to close the door when I came in…_

Will could've kicked himself for being so stupid; of all things to overhear, Horace heard Will's most cherished and secret hope, and his greatest fear. But, as usual, he fired back immediately.

"Yeah, it's as much of a joke as _you_ being _smart._ You only wanna go to battleschool cuz you know you're not bright enough for anything else!" He sneered.

Growling, Horace stepped towards Will and Alyss; he was bigger, three years older, and much taller, than Will. Warily, Will took a step back.

"That's right, brawn, but no brains."

It wasn't a very diplomatic comment, but Will couldn't resist, as usual.

"Grrrr…" Horace looked like he was about to take a swing at Will; but, at the last moment, Alyss stepped between them.

"Stop! Horace, Will, this is stupid." Cried Alyss.

But this only served to enrage Horace.

"You always take his side! Get out of my way!" He pushed her roughly to the side, causing her to stumble and fall. But Horace wasn't expecting what happened next…

With a growl, Will launched himself at Horace, taking him by surprise, and making him fall back against the table, and then fall to the ground. Quickly overpowering Will, he straddled him and landed a punch to the jaw: Will bit his lip till blood came; he wouldn't show pain to Horace!

Desperately trying to roll out from under Horace before he could hit him again, Will kicked furiously and pummeled Horace's stomach. Horace yelled leaning back; Will might not be that strong, but a cornered rat will show fight.

Taking advantage of the brief relapse, Will rolled violently, throwing Horace off. He stood up quickly and tried to jump Horace before he could stand up, but Horace kicked out his left foot, catching Will full on to the stomach. Gasping for air, Will lay dazed on the ground as Horace stood up, huffing like an angry boar; he grabbed Will's collar, dragging him up and slamming him against the table. With another sucker punch, and a jab to the side, Horace stood back a moment to survey his work: Will lay moaning and grasping his side, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"That'll teach you to sass me Will no-name!"

Will wiped at the corner of his mouth, glaring at the blood on his sleeve; his side ached terribly, and he gasped for breath. This was the worst fight they'd ever had, and Will wasn't sure he ever wanted to have another one like it. Ever. But his blood was boiling with adrenaline, and even the pain was severely dulled, and made him reckless.

"You hit like a _girl_ Horace! Ha, that the best you got?"

He jumped up and faced Horace boldly.

"I hit like a girl, do I? I'll show you, you little rat!"

Sobbing on the floor, Alyss called for help, but no one came. She was terrified.

Horace ran at Will, but Will was ready for him, turning sidewise at the last minute and shoving Horace with both hands as he passed, causing him to stumble wildly and go face-first on the floor. Jumping on Horace's back, Will pummeled Horace's back furiously, while the latter kicked and struggled mightily.

"Get off me you rat!" He bellowed.

Surprisingly, Will did get off, jumping away out of reach. As he stood up, Horace noticed something on the floor- the Knight.

"Oh ho, so this is your precious drawing, is it?" Horace picked up the drawing, a contemptuous look on his face. Will froze; what to do? He was almost certain that Horace would tear it up right there if he didn't do something quick.

"Horace, y'know, that sketch is the Baron's. I'm not too sure he'd appreciate you ruining it." He tried to feign nonchalance. For once, Horace saw through the ploy.

"I heard you tell Alyss that he gave it to you; it's not his anymore." Sneering, he ripped it clean in half. Alyss gasped audibly, and Will…Will felt nothing. He was completely numb with shock: That sketch had fueled his dreams for five years- only to be torn in half.

Laughing, Horace crumpled up the drawing and threw it at Will; he missed. Before anyone could blink an eye, Alyss suddenly stood up and walked over to Horace, smacking him straight across the face.

"How dare you, you big bully!" She shouted up at him

Horace was stunned. Alyss never got angry! Mad, yes. But not smack-you-across-your-ugly-mug furious!

"You're just, just, so _mean!_ You are an immature little _boy!_"Turning on her heel, she grabbed Will's hand and pulled him after her, out the door, slamming it loudly.

As he stood there, dumbfounded, Horace's cheek wasn't the only thing smarting.

**A/N Ahh! A cliffie! Well, how'd you like it? I've never written a fight scene before; I tried to make it basic, cuz Horace and Will are still young: 10 and 13 respectively. :) So critiques on that will be vewy, vewy much appreciated! :3 Anywho, I was only gonna do three chaps, but, by popular demand, here ya go! I'll do one, mebby two more after this; just t'wrap it up. Any suggestions on what you want to happen next? Give me a holla!...In a review! X3 Mychele signing off! *salutes***


	5. A Fluffy, Dangerous, Cloud

A Dangerous Cloud…

Except for a slight dizziness, Will wasn't feeling any effects from his fight with Horace as Alyss led him outside; that is, not yet.

Leading him to the fig tree, Alyss lowered him to the ground carefully. Leaning back against it gratefully, Will sighed.

"Alyss, where are Jen and George?"

"They went to the creek with Hannah just before you came in. I stayed to wait for you."

"Thanks Alyss."

Then he remembered what Alyss's surprising intervention had caused him to forget.

"Alyss! My drawing! H-Horace tore it!"

Before she could stop him, he jumped up as if to run back and find the drawing. Or continue the fight. But, as he stood up, a lance of pain shot through his head at the sudden jolt.

"Ahh!" He grimaced and stumbled back against the tree.

"Will! Don't move; just lie down there in the shade. I'm going to get Anne from the infirmary."

Sitting up violently caused another lance of pain to pierce his head.

"N-no! Don't get Anne! She'll tell the Baron. I-I don't want him to know."

He tried to resist the pain; he _really_ didn't want the Baron to know. Somehow, he felt it would be a disgrace if Arald found out. As if he was a weakling. A crybaby.

"Will, you need some help. You can hardly stand. I'm getting Anne, like it or not."

"Please!"

The tone in which he uttered the plea caused Alyss to pause.

"Why Will? Why can't he know?" She said exasperatedly.

Will took a deep breath.

"Becausehe'llthinkI'mweakandhewon'tletmegotobattleschool!" shouted the hapless boy. Alyss's eyes softened; she walked back to Will, kneeling in front of him.

"Will, I understand. But that's no reason to refuse help; it only makes things worse."

Feeling his resolve melt, Will gave one more mental struggle. Besides the Baron, he didn't want to show weakness to Alyss. But, as valiantly as he struggled, the pain was overwhelming, and he was starting to see little spots everywhere.

"What if I just go find Hannah?"

That did the trick.

"Alright; go ahead. Bring cool water from the creek for me?"

"Of course." Smiling in relief, Alyss stood and sprinted lightly away. Even at ten years old, the girl was tall for her age, and she was soon out of sight.

* * *

Laying back in the shade, the pain in Will's head became increasingly unbearable. He didn't know it, but he'd concussed his head when he initially jumped Horace, taking them both to the ground, and banging his head against the corner of the hefty wooden table in the process. His other injuries weren't as serious, but they still hurt terribly; especially his rapidly swelling jaw, which had taken two full-on blows from Horace. Though he fought valiantly, the darkness surged in around him, and he fell headlong into the bottomless abyss of blackness. It engulfed him, tossed him, and tumbled him every which way. He suddenly landed, hard.

_But I thought this pit was bottomless? But who am I to think anyway? I thought Horace would never find the Knight. Apparently I'm not supposed to think…_

The mists cleared from his mind's eye, and a surreal cloud sailed above him, pouring cool wetness down on his feverish forehead. The cloud handed him a part of itself, putting the fluffy wad under his nose, tickling it. It smelled spicy and warm…the cloud spread it on the fiery bump on Will's head; it felt cool and soothing on the bump, while a sense of warmth and comfort surged through his body, and the hammers working the fiery forge subsided slowly.

Will tried to talk, but no sound came out; what, exactly, he was going to say, he didn't know. But the cloud had other ideas. He didn't see how, but the cloud morphed into a dark blobby shape, taller and thinner than the cloud had been; gradually, Will realized that it looked vaguely like a cloak. Taking his hand, it lead him up into the sky, wrapping part of itself around him, and carrying him somewhere. Eventually, it laid him down on a soft, but firm, surface. Then, Will slipped back into dark oblivion.

* * *

Gasping and panting, Alyss felt as if she would collapse if she ran one more step. NO! She had to keep going! Will needed her. Who could tell how badly he was injured? What if he was concussed? She pushed herself harder.

The walk to the creek was a good ten minutes, with several small hills on the way. As Alyss was running, and not walking, the trip was torturous.

_After this, I promise I'll run every day! I had no idea I was so out of shape…_

As she came within sight of the creek, Alyss saw Jenny turn and see her; Jenny shouted and ran over to where Hannah and George were looking for pebbles, and both in turn saw Alyss running frantically toward them. Hannah gathered up her ample skirts and ran to meet Alyss.

"What's the matter? Why are you running Alyss?"

"Will! It's Will!" She gasped.

"Will and Horace got in a really bad fight, and Will is all beat up, and he can hardly walk, and he won't let me get Anne, and…"

"Hold on Alyss! Will fought Horace? That can't be good. Alyss, stay here and catch your breath, then gather up our things and bring George and Jenny back. Where did you leave him?"

"He's leaning up against the fig tree; let me go back with you! I'm fine, I need to help Will!"

"No! You're in no shape to run back. Don't argue with me!"

Her stern gaze softened a moment.

"I know you're very close to Will; but you've already done very well to help him. No sense in exhausting yourself. Then I'd have to take care of _you_ instead."

That did it.

"Yes, your right. I'll stay."

Then George had an idea.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll go back with Hannah. I'm a good runner! Jenny is slower than me, and Hannah said _you_ can't go Alyss…"

"Yes, yes, that's a good idea. No need to go on about it. Now, no time to loose! Let's go George."

With that, they ran off. George hadn't been lying when he said he was a good runner. Being thin and lanky didn't particularly lend to the gracefulness of it, but no doubt about it, he was fast. He soon outstripped Hannah, and was out of sight.

* * *

As soon as Alyss had run off, and Will slipped into unconsciousness, a dark figure which had been watching the whole scene, fight and all, emerged out of the shadows. Halt the Ranger hurried over to Will, opened his canteen, and poured a little bit of water over the swelling on Will's head. Then, he took out a small pack from his cloak, and unrolled it. He gently wiped the bump dry, and then opened a sachet from the pack, and pulled a pinch of leaves from it. He held them under Will's nose a moment, for him to inhale the scent. Warmweed. Opening a jar, he spread some medicinal ointment made from the same onto Will's head, and opened Will's tunic to apply some to the bruise on his side. Warmweed may be a dangerous drug, but it also had potent healing properties. This was what Will had delusionally perceived as a fluffy cloud ministering to him. That was when Will slightly opened his eyes, while still unconscious, causing his vision to morph the cloud into a cloak. Halt removed his cloak, wrapped the boy in it, and carried him into the ward building.

* * *

Despite himself, Horace was slowly cooling down, and realizing what he'd done.

"I-I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to hurt him so badly."

_It's his own fault, how dare he talk to you like that!_

_**What makes you better than him? You're wardmates. Orphans.**_

_But I actually know my name. I'm not a scrawny brat._

"No! I shouldn't have hit him so hard. Maybe he deserved some of it; but _I_ provoked _him!"_

_You sound like George._

"Shut up! Why oh why do I have to get so _mad!_"

His pacing brought him to the window. He could just see Will, slumped against the tree.

"Where's Alyss go?"

Mildly concerned, he looked around…which was when he saw Halt.

"Oh no! I hope he didn't see anything." Muttered Horace. Then, he stopped cold. Halt was taking Will over to the building!

Halt simply strode in, took in the room at a glance, and turned his dark eyes on Horace.

"Got a mattress anywhere boy?"

Horace simply gawped at him for a moment.

"U-um, y-yes s-sir."

Halt didn't answer, glaring as if to say: "well?" Eventually, Horace figured what the man wanted and ran off to an adjoining room, and shortly returned lugging a small, springy straw mattress after him. He heaved it onto the table when Halt simply nodded to it. He lowered Will onto it, after retrieving his cloak and donning it. Halt made as if to leave, but turned back and strode over to Horace, who stepped back nervously.

"If I were you." He spoke so quietly that Horace had to lean forward to catch the words.

"I would pick on boys my own size."

Which, I might add, is ironic; because Horace was nearly eye to eye with the surprisingly short Ranger. Though, Halt qualifying as a boy is debatable. Turing, Halt strode briskly away. Horace glanced at Will, then went to the window…Halt was nowhere in sight.

_That man gives me chills…_

**Edit: as usual, I noticed several BIG mistakes after I published, so I fixed em. Hopefully before anyone saw them...**

**A/N Only one more, and maybe an epilogue. Anyone who can guess the reference to book one in this chap gets coffee points! Oh no I didn't! I just changed it from brownie to coffee points! ;) There's also one in chap three; hint: it's when Horace is talking to Alyss. Now, push the blue button! Make it PURPLE! PURPLE FTW!**


	6. An Apology

**A/N Btw, fergot to mention;**

**Credit to 'Black Panter 101' and 'Alyss Mainwaring' for giving me some idea's in the reviews! You guys ROCK! These last two chaps were really hard to write btw. :P Also, shoutout to 'anon' and 'Tessi', since I can't p.m them back.**

**Tessi: Thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad you like the story! Ik, aren't Will and Alyss cute when they're little? I love how they're so close, cuz they came to the ward the same year. It's fun writing about little Will. :)**

**Anon: Heya anon! Well, initially i forgot that Horace and Will are the same age. :P But, it kinda works with the story. Idk. Do ya think i should go back and change it? **

**c'ya! :)**

* * *

An Apology

Where did he go?

When George ran up, Will wasn't where Alyss had said he'd be- Then where _was_ he? Looking around, George could tell that Will had been lying on the ground under the fig tree, just like Alyss said, but now he was nowhere in sight.

_Maybe he went to lie down somewhere? I doubt he would go inside, where Horace is. Perhaps he's on one of the benches over there?_

He ran over to look…and Will wasn't there.

_Hmm, that's odd. Maybe Horace regrets what he's done, and helped Will go inside. Not likely, but worth a try…_

Loosing no time, he ran to the wardbuilding, and looked in.

"Will! Horace, what happened? I mean, I know you beat him up-"

"Shut up George."

"Sorry! Sorry, just saying what I know. Why is he unconscious? Surely it wasn't that bad."

Coming closer, George saw the swell on Will's head, and the ugly bruise beneath his open tunic. He sucked in a sharp breath.

"Oh…It was that bad then?"

"Just shut- look, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to hurt him so badly, but it was his fault…"

As bad as he truly felt about it, Horace's pride couldn't take apologizing gracefully. Nonetheless, George's stern glance silenced him.

"Did you bring him in here Horace?"

Horace froze. He couldn't tell George that the_ Ranger_ brought him in! That'd be, well, he wasn't sure what, but it'd be bad. But, an honest boy, he couldn't lie…

"I, uh, um, I-I-I…"

"C'mon Horace, spit it out!"

"N-no, I-I didn't, H-Hal- the Ranger did."

Shamefaced, Horace found sudden interest in his boots.

"_The Ranger!" _

George all but shouted.

"What was the Ranger doing here? Where did he go? How did he know you fought? I-is he still here?"

He glanced around nervously. You never _could_ tell what that mysterious Ranger was up to. None of the wardchildren knew whether or not to fear the man. What if the stories were true? But no; George was a rational boy. _He_ wouldn't believe silly rumors!

"Well, anyway, Hannah will be here in a moment. I ran ahead, you see. She had to slow down cuz she got out of breath. Doesn't run very well. Meanwhile, I'll take care of Will, and you wait outside for her; she'll be expecting Will to be under the tree."

With that, George started to get clean cloth, and other things to take care of Will. He started a fire in the hearth: Hannah would want to boil a poultice.

* * *

When she came, Horace led Hannah inside, avoiding eye contact with the young woman. She didn't ask any questions for the moment, more concerned with Will, who was still unconscious.

"Have you started a fire? Good boy George. Go to the kitchen and ask for poppy, fennel, feverfew, and mint. Go on!"

"What do I say if they ask what it's for?"

"Well, then tell 'em George."

Just then Alyss and Jenny ran in.

"Alyss! I told you to stay and catch your breath."

"I know. I'm sorry. I did for a minute, but Jen and I both wanted to get here as fast as possible. George! Don't tell them that Will and Horace got in a fight; Will said he didn't want the Baron to find out; that's why he wouldn't let me get Anne!"

Hannah surveyed the girl critically for a moment.

"I don't know why he doesn't want the Baron to know; but I'll let it go. George, just tell them I asked for it. Go."

* * *

The ointment Halt gave him took full effect after a while, and Will felt the darkness surging away, flooding out as quickly as it had overtaken him. Eyes fluttering open weakly, he lay still, full consciousness coming back to him.

"Hannah! Hannah, look! He's opening his eyes!"

Alyss's smiling face bent over him.

"Will, how are you? Oh, I wouldn't have left you if I knew you would faint like that."

"Hello Alyss, Hannah. Where's Horace? W-who took me in here? I was outside…"

"Will, Horace says that Ranger Halt brought you in here. I have no idea why he was around."

Alyss, Will, Jenny and Hannah turned to George in disbelief.

"_What?" _They asked in unison.

"The Ranger Halt? So that's who the cloud was…"

Mused Will quietly to himself so no one could hear him. Turing his head slightly, causing himself to wince, he saw Horace standing by the door to his bedroom. Horace looked back uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck, and left.

* * *

Later that night, Will had been put in his own bed, where he slept peacefully. Opening the door a crack, Horace peered in, checking to see that no one was in sight. He walked in, carefully closing the door. Slowly, he walked to the bedside.

"Will, are you asleep?"

_Snore..._

Once he was sure that Will _was_ actually asleep, Horace sat down on a stool near the bed.

"Will, I, I don't know how to say this."

He began softly.

"But, but I'm really sorry about, about today. The drawing and all that. I get mad so easily, and you-"

He cut himself off.

"No, I won't blame you. As much as I want to; a knight wouldn't behave that way. I- I made you this. It doesn't compare to your old one, but I tried."

Pulling a piece of parchment from his tunic, Horace held it in front of himself, looking at it. It was a drawing, which he had tried to replicate from the original drawing. It wasn't half as good as the Baron's, but it was the best he could do. Gently, he slipped the drawing under Will's pillow, and simply sat there for a while.

From the door way, Alyss watched with a smile.

* * *

Will never found out who gave him the drawing, he assumed it was Alyss, but was too shy to ask about it as she hadn't given it to him personally. Nor did he ever find out about Horace's apology. That is, not for many years…

* * *

**A/N There's the last one. I'll do an epilogue cuz I say so. I have a good idea for one. *rubs hands together mischievously* Review plz! \/ Button iz dere.**


	7. Epilouge

Epilogue

( Here comes the bromance…)

As he finished speaking, Horace looked down at his hands. He ran them through his hair, as men will do when stressed.

Will simply stared at him in astonishment.

"So you _were_ sorry?" He was barely audible.

"Yes." Horace said simply.

"But I thought…"

Horace smiled a tiny bit.

"Who gave you permission?"

* * *

_Annually, after the Ranger gathering, when duty permitted it, Will rode to castle Araluen to visit his childhood friends, Evanlyn and Horace, who were now married. They'd started the tradition because they were all too busy to go riding across the country to see eachother during the year, and the gathering brought Will half way there anyway. It was too much to see his friends so irregularly, and infrequently. Before they'd gotten the idea, some years Will didn't get to visit at all; so everyone was ecstatic when Evanlyn came up with the idea. When she could, Alyss would meet them there, as she wasn't allowed to attend the gathering._

_This year, they, Alyss, Will, Horace, and Evanlyn, had all been up late, laughing and recalling old times. Horace made an allusion to something that had happened at the ward, and Evanlyn asked what he meant. She never knew about her Knight's turbulent past._

_"What are you talking about Horace? You and Will fought?"_

_She was all but shocked. The three former wardmates froze._

_"Um, well, yeah. We weren't really the best of friends back then." Said Horace uncomfortably. He was still haunted by his ill treatment of Will, and never told her about it, ashamed of what she would think of her "stainless Knight"._

_Hands akimbo, Evanlyn looked around the group sternly. Meeting Horace's eyes as he looked up after what seemed an eternity, she saw incalculable sorrow and guilt. Softening in sympathy, she said his name gently._

_"Horace?"_

_Sighing, he turned to Will._

_"You tell her Will."_

_Will had long since been told the rest of what happened while he was unconscious; all but who the drawing belonged to, and what Horace said while Will slept._

_After the tale, Evanlyn looked at Horace unbelievingly._

_"Is that true? Oh Horace."_

_He didn't look up this time, afraid of what he'd see in her eyes: disappointment? Shame? Rebuke? Hardly trusting his own voice he said:_

_"Yes, it's true. But, there's something you should know."_

_He directed his statement, and at last, his eyes, to Will._

_"I drew the replacement. I don't know who you thought it was; but I did. Pitiful as it was."_

_He laughed humorlessly._

_Will started visibly._

_"Y-you did? But why? Don't feel guilty about it-"_

_Horace's eyes were laden with it._

_"-but I thought you didn't like me until after the boar hunt? We were almost the same as always after, after that." Meaning the fight._

_"I never hated you Will. I was immature and childish, and thought nothing of putting others beneath me. I was a pig. But, I wasn't totally shameless."_

_He told the last part of the tale which had been unknown previously to all but Horace himself, and Alyss._

* * *

"But, I thought…"

"Who gave you permission?"

None could help but smile at the old joke, but the mood quickly became sober again.

"I didn't know Horace! We suffered all that for nothing?"

Will regretted the words as they left his mouth.

"S-sorry, I-I didn't mean…just shoot me now, alright?"

Shaking his head, Horace said:

"No, you're absolutely right. I could've manned up and told you to your face, but I didn't. I could've stopped myself, but I didn't. It took seeing you so selflessly risk your life for me to change my stubborn self. I know I've said this before, but I'm so sorry Will."

He didn't want to make the situation any more uncomfortable, and was slightly embarrassed himself, but Will stood up and walked over to Horace. Sitting by him, he grabbed the huge man's shoulder with one hand, and the other arm behind his shoulders, hand on Horace's head, pulling his face close to Will's, waiting until Horace's eyes met his own.

"As I told you then, I never hated you. Never will."

Speaking so quietly that only Horace heard, Will continued:

" I don't blame you for the past; I was largely at fault myself. You always had the good in you, it just took a revelation on both our parts to bring it out, and take away _our_ blindness."

Horace started to protest, and both their faces were warm at the display of sentimentality, but Will interrupted him to finish speaking.

"Yes, it was too my fault. I goaded you on. Neither of us had parents or family to guide us out of our stupidity; _it's not all your fault."_

Horace was tearing up; he pulled Will into a crushing bear hug.

"_Ack! _Can't…breath…."

"Thanks Will."

Pushing Will away suddenly, he gruffly wiped the tears away.

"Now get off me you sot."

He smiled, then started full out laughing. Will started to laugh too, and soon all of them were laughing joyously.

The two women had been watching the touching scene with concern for their hurting husbands. Looking at eachother, their eyes said it all:

_They must be in so much pain at the memories._

_How long will this continue? Will they ever get over their past?_

But now they laughed in relief, in ecstasy. Both hated seeing the ones they loved in pain, and it hurt worse not to be able to help; but joy overcame all that at last.

Horace grinned and launched himself at Will, who was still on the floor where Horace's shove had landed him. They wrestled like boys again, finally able to do so without remembering the less playful scenes that had been like this.

They ended up side-by-side, man-giggling like five year olds with deep voices.

Alyss and Evanlyn shared a devious look, and jumped their husbands.

"Oof! Get off us!"

The ladies squealed un-lady-like-ly.

"Group hug!"

And that's what they did, each a loyal comforter of the other.

**A/N Ahhh! It's over! And I thought this would be a threeshot. Huh. Wow, thank each and every one of you who reviewed. I wouldn't have continued it, and updated so quickly if it wasn't for you guys! Give yourselves a round of coffee! X3**

**You all are amazing. And to those of you who I can't pm:**

**Alyss Mainwaring: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! They always made i hazing a happy. X) You were loyal in reviewing throughout the story: I grant thee, the reward of awesomesauce reviewers. *Presents potato chip solemnly***

**Tessi: No prob about not reviewing the other chaps! Here's the epilouge, and fanks soooo much for loyally reviewing. I'm glad you reviewed at all! You are also granted the potato chip of loyal reviewers. *iz solemn***

**curiosity killed catdog slif: glad you like it! ;)**

**All of you who reviewed multiple timez get ze 'tatoez!**

**(what is tatoes, precioussss?)**

**p.s Review one more time everybody, I'm counting on ye! *scowls fiercely* I need to know how it was; esp. the bromance-y part. Was it too mushy-fluffy? How'd you like it as a whole? Kfanksbai.**

**p.p.s oh, and ik I called Cassie Evanlyn, but, as this is Will's story, and he thinks of her as Evanlyn, I wrote it that way. Also cuz I can't think of her as Cassandra either. Unless its a Horace story; but even then it's Cassie.**

**p.p.p.s Will I ever stopmaking punny comments about "loyal reviewers"? Idk.:3**

**God bless, Mychele **

**Luv ya!;) 3**


End file.
